Kurt Zagon
Kurt Zagon is the main antagonist in the 1988 film Above the Law. He is portrayed by Henry Silva, who also voiced Bane in Batman: the Animated Series. Overview Zagon is a corrupt CIA interrogator and opium rancher who deals in drug smuggling, and he intends to use the money he earns from his illegal activities to fund an invasion of Nicaragua. During his tenure in the CIA, the government did not closely monitor the CIA's activities, leaving Zagon free to conduct criminal enterprises and commit war crimes without repercussion. Zagon is cold, intimidating, and used to getting his way without any fuss. When conducting chemical interrogations, however, he becomes a brute, addressing his subjects with mean-spirited intimacy. His unchecked power and influence has made him a decadent monster with no qualms about torturing, maiming, and killing his victims, regardless of their age or sex. Biography During Vietnam War, Nico Toscani, who at the time was CIA agent, first encounters Zagon during his chemical interrogation of two POW's, which results in one prisoner's death. When Nico realizes the interrogation is about stolen opium and not about military intelligence, Nico confronts Zagon and is forced to leave the CIA for his meddling. Almost 20 years later, Zagon makes his appearance once more when he had to pressure FBI into releasing one of his lackeys named Tony Salvano, a big-time drug dealer in Chicago who was smuggling C4 explosives from police custody when Salvano was caught by Nico, who is now a detective in Chicago Police Department (CPD) in an undercover sting. Senator Ernest Harrison also becomes involved with Zagon and tries to expose his narcotics operations, and in response Zagon plans to kill him. Nico, realizing his old nemesis "Doctor Bag" is still doing the same old naughty business, sets out on his own and uses his police access and some old connections he still has in the CIA to bring down a group of drug dealers connected to Zagon when Zagon's goons begin to threaten Nico's family. Nico finds Zagon and a gunfight ensues, with Nico killing many of Zagon's henchmen. Zagon flees but later confronts Nico and Nelson Fox, another corrupt operative who once worked with and has love-hate relation with Nico, in a car park. Fox is killed in an attempt to save Nico but Nico manages to escape in a car, with Zagon and his men in pursuit. They successfully halt Nico in his tracks, capture and torture him. Despite being drugged by Zagon, Nico breaks free and kills all of his captors. When only Zagon himself remains, Nico grabs him and breaks his arm, then gets him in a tight headlock before snapping his neck, finally killing him. Gallery Kurt Zagon 2.jpg|Zagon's first appearance Kurt Zagon 3.jpg|Zagon with his corrupt associates Kurt Zagon 5.jpg|Zagon facing Nico Toscani in a car park Kurt Zagon 6.jpg|Zagon torturing Nico Zagon's death.jpg|Zagon getting his neck broken Category:Torturer Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Drug Dealers Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil